1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece with an internal antenna.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that receive signals from positioning information satellites such as GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites to display accurate time are known from the literature. Such electronic timepieces commonly have a ring-shaped antenna for receiving radio signals from the positioning information satellites. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2011-21929, and Japan Patent No. 4551678.
The ring-shaped antenna is disposed around the time display part (such as the dial) of the electronic timepiece. The antenna includes an annular base made of a dielectric material (an electrical insulator), and an annular part made of a conductive material formed on the base.
If the ring-shaped antenna disposed around the time display is located too close to the time display, viewing the time display may be obstructed. However, disposing the antenna to a position far from the time display requires a large area outside of the time display, and the size of the electronic timepiece increases accordingly.
An electronic timepiece may also have a metal case on the exterior. If the ring-shaped antenna is near the metal case, antenna sensitivity drops. If the ring-shaped antenna is located far from the case, a large space is required between the outside of the time display and the inside of the case, and the size of the electronic timepiece increases accordingly.